User blog:Recoded NL/2014 FIFA World Cup: Match day 2
The 2014 FIFA World Cup started on the 12th of June with Brazil's 3-1 victory over Croatia, but group members Mexico and Cameroon both need a victory to help themselves with a second place in Group A. Group B however begins with a replay of the 2010 FIFA World Cup final in Johannesburg, with World champion Spain and the Netherlands, the runner-up. Victory is crucial for both countries, because the second-placed team will have to play against Brazil who is currently first in Group A on goal difference. Mexico - Cameroon , after realising his goal had been disallowed for offside.]] Mexico started it's first match in Group A with a 1-0 victory over Cameroon. In the first half Mexico was the better side, but 2 goals from the Mexicans were incorrectly disallowed for offside. Cameroon also had a goal disallowed for offside, but that was correctly seen. In the second half Charles Itandje helped Cameroon with saving a shot from Oribe Peralta, but Mexico eventually scored after Peralta scoring from the rebound. Man of the Match: Giovani dos Santos (Mexico) ---- These are the current results in Group A: Spain - the Netherlands looking disappointed after a goal from the Netherlands.]] Robin van Persie (2x), Arjen Robben (2x) and Stefan de Vrij (1x) helped the Netherlands to a crucial 5-1 win against World Cup champions Spain in a rematch of the 2010 FIFA World Cup final in Johannesburg. The score was opened by Xabi Alonso, who scored from a penalty after a foul from De Vrij on Diego Costa. Just before half-time, Robin van Persie equalised by "flying" the ball in the net after a great pass from Daley Blind. In the second half Arjen Robben made it 2, after easily turning away from Gerard Piqué, with Iker Casillas unable to save it because of Sergio Ramos changing the course of the ball. Stefan de Vrij helped the Netherlands to a third after a free-kick from Wesley Sneijder. Robin van Persie scored his second goal from the match after a major mistake from Casillas. Arjen Robben eventually made it five with him easily walking away from Sergio Ramos after a nice pass from Sneijder, with Casillas lying on the ground, Robben scored his second goal and the final goal for the Dutch in Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador. Man of the Match: Robin van Persie (Netherlands) Chile - Australia celebrating his goal against Australia.]] After the first match in Group B, victory would be the best result for both teams to get 3 points ahead of Spain. In less than 15 minutes, Chile had already scored 2 goals with Alexis Sánchez scoring the first goal and giving the assist to the second goal from Chile with Jorge Valdívia scoring. Tim Cahill's header brought Australia back in the game in the first half. In the second half the Socceroos almost scored their second goal, but Cahill stood offside so the goal was disallowed. Marc Bresicano was also very close to scoring, but Claudio Bravo saved the shot. Australia fought until the end to get a second goal, but Jean Beausejour scored in extra time to secure Chile's victory in Group B. Man of the Match: Alexis Sánchez (Chile) ---- These are the current results in Group B: Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts:News Category:2014 FIFA World Cup